In The End
by Kimiko Heroux
Summary: Sequel to Lie To Me. Riley is finally adjusted to what she calls 'real life'. She hasn't heard from Seth in months, so does that mean he's done with her? Or is he planning something? RexOC
1. Chapter 1: Our Way

**Guess who's back with a sequel? I've had this sequel idea in my head for a very long time and now I decided to get it started! :D**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that my chapter is so short. I was out of ideas and I thought I ended it in a kinda cute way. This chapter kind of is more like a prologue than anything, but I don't recall having a prologue in Lie To Me (it's been a while since I reread it; maybe I should do that), so I wanted it to match. **

**Oh yes, and I'm lacking ideas thus far for what to put as filler things before the plot starts going, so if anyone reading this has any ideas, feel free to let me know if you want something special in here! :)**

**And also, I'm sorry if I make Zoe come off badly. Even though Riley's changed a bit in this, she still doesn't really like how girly she is. And plus I haven't watched Dinosaur King in forever XD**

**Well enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>In The End<p>

—Chapter One: Our Way

"My gosh, Riley, I don't believe how cute you look in that outfit! You'll be turning heads wherever you go! Oh, and it's on sale too!"

Most people probably wouldn't believe how much my life was changed just so I could hear words like those. I wish I could've taken more credit than due me in regards to just get as far as I am. In one aspect, I was like a chess piece. While I may feel significant, in the great scheme of things I was just a little pawn merely used as a minor stepping stone for someone more important to get to his own personal aspiration.

In another aspect, I was like a snowflake. Unique in my own way, but still small and relatively similar to everyone else. But only with the combined effort of others could I grow bigger, and at that point, I'm still just one out of many.

But honestly, I had no room to make my complaints. I had everything I had been searching for. A good home, my own freedom, good friends. And another thing that I wasn't expecting, but still graciously received anyway.

Someone to call mine.

Yeah, I hardly deserve all that I have now. After all that I had done, after finding a way for my new friends to say, "Lie to me. Just lie to me again," I earned forgiveness from them. I didn't expect them to have such compassion, such mercy to come from them, much less to welcome me to their team with great big smiles and arms wide open just for me. Yet they did it all so willingly, so graciously that one wouldn't believe such kindness existed in the world we lived in. Or maybe it was a surprising amount of stupidity that seemed totally nonexistent. It was one, the other, or a combination of the both. The answer? I didn't think God Himself knew.

Whatever it was, it was the very thing that allowed me to be right where I was at that moment; in the middle of a clothes store in the mall with my unofficially-titled "best friend and outfit-picker-outter" Zoe Drake, while wearing something that I wasn't even certain was clothing.

All I knew was that it was tight, pink, and barely covered me.

"There is no way in heck that I'm going to be seen wearing this in public! And you're right when you say I'd be turning heads wherever I went, 'cause at first glance, most people would probably think I wasn't wearing any clothes at all," I stated, frowning at my reflection in the mirror after giving the pink-haired girl beside me a disproving look. "I'm going to change back…" I turned to head back into the dressing room.

"Riley, wait, I just wanna see you in that one more time." _Crap. I shoulda known escape wasn't that simple…_ I mentally noted, turning back around, dropping my down at my side as soon as I realized it had been on my hip. _Stupid Zoe for trying to pound girliness into my head…_ I watched narrow-eyed as she got this creepy glint in her eyes and said over-enthusiastically, "It's all about the sex appeal, Riles!" _Riles? That's a new one…_ "If you walk into your house wearing that, you'll turn. Rex. On!"

I raised my index finger, wishing to put my two cents into the conversation. "Objection." Zoe gave me a look that made me believe she thought that I was going absolutely bonkers. "I think all this outfit will do is make that poor boy hungry. 'Cause doesn't this color remind you of marshmallow peeps?"

Zoe merely stared at me as I returned a wry grin. It was a rather common sight nowadays, but back during my days at Zeta Point, a smile was as legendary as the Big Foot or Nessie or something. But I digress. It wasn't often that I traced back to those times in my head, as they'd put me in a weird little slump that'd force me to go off and sulk in my depression for the remainder of the day.

I shook those thoughts from my head as I realized Zoe had already gone off to find me another outfit that I'd look like a hooker in. I sighed in annoyance. It was so typical I had to wonder why she hadn't gotten bored with playing dress-up with me yet. _Oh well. At least I got her to solemnly swear there'd be no hair dye and make-up involved…_ That would have drained the rest of my dignity, I knew with a great certainty.

Shrinking back into the dressing room before she returned with something worse, I peeled those repulsively-pink clothes off my skin and replaced it with my usual gray hoodie over my white tee and faded jeans. My gray eyes matched pretty well, leaving my blue hair to be the brightness about me, though even that was even a hint darker than my brother's.

_My brother…Seth…_ I grimaced at the thought of the life I had left behind me. I hadn't spoken to my brother for months, not since I bailed on the mission I had been sent to Japan to complete. This had surprised me. I would've thought that he'd have tried to send me back to that prison I once called home or tried to get revenge or at least something a little Sethy. The fact that he had just left me alone to live my own life brought me that small amount of faith that some good in him still remained.

I heard a loud, rapid-fire pounding on my dressing room door and Zoe's voice coming out urgent from the other side, "Riley, I found you something you _have_ to try on! It'd look perfect on you!" _First, define perfect. Second, I don't _have_ to try on anything. _And it was like she had read my mind. Somehow, she could do that when it came to things like these. "FYI, you plus this outfit equals perfect! And I don't want you going around in those grubby clothes all the time, which is why it's imperative for you to try this on!"

_How does she do that? Did she put a chip or something into my head while I was sleeping?_ Instead of spending time pondering about my pink-haired friend's mind-reading skills, I walked out of the dressing room, almost hitting Zoe with the door in the process (an inch away from knocking her out cold. So close…), and right out of the store. I looked at my watch; a new record for how long I was able to stand playing dress-up with Zoe. _Haha, a personal best. That's one for the books._

I headed for the sporting goods store a short distance away, dodging other shoppers all along the way. I had grown quite fond of the sport of soccer, it being a popular pastime amongst my new friends (though my poor boy always being stuck as the goalie wasn't his favorite occurrence). And as I headed to the section that displayed all of the soccer gear, I stumbled across one of these said soccer fanatics, who also happened to be hiding from Zoe and her shopping addiction.

I pretended to be distracted with some of the gear, which by some dumb chance happened to be just socks (-_-), so maybe he wouldn't notice me and start talking—"Yo, Riles!" _Crap, you too? What is with you people today with altering my name?_

I turned and acted as if I had just taken in his presence. "Oh, Max…uh, yo." I gave him a cheesy smile, not used to using his own sort of lingo. He was one of those people, much like me, that had changed in the last few months. Not quite in the same way as me, but he was still significantly more manageable than he was before.

As it turned out, having and overly-messy room had its consequences. Going through all of his crap in there (with gas masks and rubber gloves in tow is probably important to add), we stumbled across some sort of moldy food that had mold growing on its mold. Intense scientific testing led us to believe that it used to be some kind of cheese, but there was absolutely no way we could be certain of this hypothesis. Anyway, it created massive fumes that this oblivious brown-haired teenager unknowingly took in every moment he was in his room, making him nothing short of the definition of loony.

But, lucky for us all, his nutso-ness (Is that even a word?) was easily and safely curable. A newly-refurnished room now on the second floor of the Taylor household, some extremely powerful meds, and he was good to go.

…But we never did figure out how he managed to burn the water.

He returned my grin with one of his own that held his naturally-wild personality up for display. "Finally got away?" he questioned, sounding rather pleased that I had decided to hang with over the only other girl in our little posse. Girliness was never really deeply embedded in my genes, as I had never been close to Ursula back at Zeta Point and she had been the priss of the Alpha Gang.

"Yeah. Thankfully. You neglecting your shopping-bag-carrying duties?" I retorted with a small chuckle to myself. The only true reason Max was here at the mall, a place that hardly satisfied his interests, was so Zoe would have someone to carry the bags holding all of her purchases, and it seemed like this poor sucker was that unfortunate candidate. I thought it may be because she wanted to spend time with him because she liked him or something, but if that were the case, his escape wouldn't have been as easy as it was. Sometimes that girl confused me.

"Yep!" He showed all his teeth in his beaming and his brown eyes sparkled with excitement. He was hyped up with contagious ambition, and the way he could show off all these emotions with a single, simple expression he put on his face ever so easily was just astounding. Although, this made him the most open of books I've ever encountered, and that wasn't always the best of features.

"Think again, Max!" Zoe had managed to materialize out of seemingly nowhere and gave the brunette all of her purchases. And when I say that she gave them to him, I mean she pretty much threw them at him like an overpowering avalanche that knocking him to the floor from all of the weight. _Heh, the poor sap…_ "Neglecting your job encourages laziness! And we want you to have a strong, dedicated character! Right, Riles?"

I jumped to attention, not expecting that she was going to ask me to agree with her. "Uh…sure?" My eyes darted back and forth between them, uncertain what to do. Sure, Zoe made some sense with her words, but Max and I had to stick together, since we were both slaves of this pink-haired teen's shopping spree wishes. It was almost like a pact: One loser for another.

"O-kay! We're done for today!" _Did you just try to rhyme?_ "Come on, guys!" Zoe's tone severely changed to her sweet, innocent voice and her eyes disappeared when she smiled. She grabbed me by the wrist and led me out like I was a lost puppy. But this didn't surprise me; actually her army-general-roughness was a typical thing that made me wonder just how gullible I really was.

"And how 'bout we get some take-out for everyone for lunch? I know of a great Chinese place that actually happens to be on the way home!" Whenever she asked a question in that sort of manner, it was a rhetorical inquiry. She might as well have just told us we're picking up Chinese, rather than sounding like she cared if we wanted it or not, because it seemed that when she was like this, everything she said was immediately carved into stone like a distinct command.

But in all honesty, I really must digress. Even though I've been making her sound like a bossy jerk-face, her intentions were usually pretty good and selfless. We were just two completely different people with colliding personalities, and so it was usually uncommon for her to not get on my last nerve and jump up and down on it. But I thought that was just her way of saying that she liked me deep, deep down; although, I could've been very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>I loved the feeling I always got when I opened the front door to the Taylor household. I felt that it was where I truly belonged, where I was sincerely, perpetually welcomed to. It was the one location I could honestly call <em>home<em>. Because home is where the heart is. This was the place that I actually _found_ my heart.

I knew I was home as soon as I saw _him_. That silky, sleek, blonde hair that I loved to run my fingers through, that swept so fluidly with every motion of his head, that got my breath caught up in my throat when wet. Those beautiful, crystalline cerulean eyes that shimmered like a thousand cut sapphires, holding every emotion with the radiance of the blue, blue moon. He held the very likeness of an angel.

He was _my_ angel.

"Hey, Riley." His voice got my heart pounding at double-rate, like drums resounding in my head. I loved those notes that hit my ears whenever those warm, soft lips moved. They were just as honey-sweet as they had been the day I met him those months ago; he still put me under that same hypnotizing spell that made me simply crazy for him.

"Rex. You're the first one to say my name right today." I smiled up at him, looking into his eyes that were deep like the seas. I felt my chest jolt when he touched my hand. His touch was light and soothing as his fingers traced delicately up to my wrist. He knew how I felt about his touch, so he slid his index and middle in a circular pattern. This was our way of keeping our relationship in relative secrecy from most people, little inconspicuous actions.

Note how I said 'most'. It meant some knew of our current status. And unfortunately, "it just so happened" to not include Zoe. And another unlucky thing was she wanted us to have this big, Romeo and Juliet sort of thing going on.

…And we didn't.

So that being said, as Rex was sending me up to cloud nine with his calming touch, we were abruptly interrupted with Zoe squealing like a creepy, love-obsessed fangirl and exclaiming, reaching octaves never before heard of, "Awww! You two are just so cute! Riley, just imagine how much hotter things would've been if you were in that outfit I picked out for you!"

I stared hard at her, my eyes narrowed to show that hint of annoyance that dwelled in me. But then I glanced back at my boy, my lips curved upward slightly, and I shrugged indifferently as if saying, 'Oh well, what are ya gonna do?'

At an unfamiliar sound, we all turned our attention away from the current awkwardness in order to see Max stumbling into the house, panting in exhaustion from being a hopeless pack mule for Zoe all day. At the sight of us all gazing at him with puzzled expressions, he slapped a cheesy grin onto his face and said, "Hey…I got Chinese!" With that, he dropped all but the take-out and headed for the kitchen (making Zoe glower in accordance with his laziness).

I followed suit and entered the clean, off-white kitchen. I went to the cabinet and got out four plates and glasses. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor (they didn't like me using formalities with them, telling me to call them Spike and Aki, but I felt rather strange doing so) were both out for the day most of the time lately, leaving us to fend for ourselves. We didn't really mind it, as long as we each did our share. Any sluggish, weak link usually wasn't fed. It sounded like a worse system than it really was and was actually quite effective.

After dropping the proper amount of chopsticks into the glasses for easy transportation, I carried everything out to the dining room. I noticed Rex and Zoe had cleaned off the table and neatly arranged the chairs, two on each side and one on each end like it was how it was supposed to be. This was one of those houses that got messy very quickly, so everything stated was an important step in meal preparation.

Everything put into place, the Chinese food boxes placed in the center of the table, we all sat down at our usual lunchtime seats. Zoe next to Max on one side of the table, Rex next to me (isn't that obvious?) on the other. The three little dinosaurs that were also in our little circle called the D-Team, Chomp, Ace, and Paris, were off doing whatever they felt like, which most of the time was a total mystery to me.

We dished out what we wanted for a first helping, said our thanks, and then proceeded with enjoying our meal. I had to crack a hardly noticeable smirk as I used my chopsticks in my left hand, glancing at the blonde boy on my right. He was eating with his right and gazing back at me out of the very corner of his eye. Sometimes the secrecy of our way was sweet and enjoyable, in a distinct way that really made the butterflies take to flight in my stomach. Rex always had the best ideas.

Out of sight, under the cover of the table, our hands were touching, our fingers interlaced.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Complications

**A/N: Okay, so I'll admit it. I pretty much forgot about this fic until about a month ago. That is totally on me, and you have full right to be mad at me. But I told myself this would be a priority until I finished this chapter. I know both chapters are short as the first chapter was kinda the prologue, but as for this chapter, I really didn't have much planned for this one (aka, I didn't have anything planned).**

**But worry not! I worked hard at this one to give it some sustenance and significance. I hope its satisfying enough. I even watched some episodes of Dinosaur King to refresh my memory about the characters (I couldn't even remember what Rex's voice sounded like *shot*), so that should give me a little redemption there. **

**R&R pleasez! :3 **

* * *

><p>—Chapter Two: Our Complications<p>

"Shoot, you freaking moron! Shoooot!"

Yup, that was typical me when caught up in the middle of the soccer field, screaming for no certain forward in particular—aka, Max—to stop showing off his skills and get the ball into the stupid net already. It was often that I found myself standing somewhere around the midline, my sweaty hands cupped around my mouth, practically swearing at the arrogant idiot that was busy doing two-footed flick-ups, around the worlds, rabonas, and whatever else he felt like showing off with.

Sure, this was just a scrimmage game, a friendly match between divided neighbor kids of all ages with a kitchen timer counting down the halves, but somehow by some dumb pang of luck, always I ended up on his team. It was like Fate had it in for me sometimes. Most occasions it was more than generous, but when it came to soccer, it decided it'd make up for my excessive good luck. It made me realize I just might not have been as good at life as I thought I was. Dang that reality…

"I'm going! Geez!" Max yelled back, turning back to glare at me in the midst of an opposing player going in for a tackle. Somehow he managed to detect the player, despite his distraction, and maneuvered off in a tight squeeze, breaking for the goal. Just as the timer run, a single kick that seemed a little too showy for me to call it a good attempt sent the ball reeling off a little high of the goal, hit the top bar of the net, ricocheted off, was sent flying back, and scored a direct blow to Max's head.

He was instantly felled and the ball innocently bounced away. Wow.

I abandoned my position to go over and tower over Max, giving him a 'are you whack?' look. "What the heck was that?" He opened up his mouth to respond, but I kept going. "I've seen toddlers shoot better than you!"

When he got to his feet, I had to tilt my head upward to keep eye contact. Wasn't my fault he hit a growth spurt. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you play forward next time?" He gave me a smart-alecky 'what now, toots?' look that I only met with an identical one.

"You say that every time, but you never let me play forward!" I began to poke his sternum with my finger. "Besides, I wouldn't wanna play forward anyway. I might catch the disease you have where your head inflates and you can't fit through the door!" I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely (what can I say? I spend time with him; I picked up his childishness) before heading off to the sideline and wiping my face on my previously-abandoned sweatshirt.

Max and I had a special relationship of sorts. We usually got along like chummy little buds, but on the soccer field, it was a different story entirely. We got our competitive mixed up with it all and could—and would—argue about anything and everything. Once off the field, however, we were back to kinship mode as if none of the previous bickering hadn't ever taken place. That was probably because once off the field, we could become subject to Zoe's seemingly endless demands and needed each other for moral support.

I picked up my water bottle and took a sip before unscrewing the cap and dumping the rest over my head, cooling my whole body at the single contact. Instantly I heard some of the older guys' who had apparently seen this. "Don't look now, Rex, you're girlfriend's gettin' it _on_!"

My face deepened in completion into a dark red. I hadn't ever gotten used to attention the neighborhood guys openly gave me, as I almost considered myself one of the guys. I had seen Max dump his water over himself countless times after a game, so I thought it wouldn't be any different. Well, apparently I was wrong.

Max took this as a good cue to walk over with a certain swagger in tow, looking overly pleased with himself. He threw his arm over my shoulder casually, like he did it often (which he really didn't), causing me to just turn my head and give him a funny expression that questioned his self-concocted motives. His voice came out sounding like he knew exactly what he was talking about, "Yuuup. Take it from me, Riles, it's tough to be the sex symbol…"

* * *

><p>It takes a life trapped within the confines of a small island laboratory to really appreciate the little things. There were so many things that every day when setting my eyes on them, I would smile and thank Fate for throwing me at my current place. One of my favorite parts of the civilized world was the great masterpiece of the ice cream cone. It reminded me in a way of creamy milk held in a thin cookie, as I used to dunk cookies into my cup of milk in my younger days, but never before had it been quite like this.<p>

Attached to this new-found delicacy came a tradition. Every Saturday after a long, strenuous soccer match, Rex and I would walk to a cute, nearby café and we'd each buy a double-scoop cone. We'd sit outside at one of the little tables with an umbrella over. We had gone there frequently enough that the majority of the employees knew us by name and could estimate the time of which we'd come by, practically having the ice cream of our favorite flavors already scooped before we even come through the door.

This particular Saturday was no different. Small chatter relating to nothing of real importance filling the air between us kept us company during our walk to the little coffee shop. Several times, like what usually occurred on these occasions, his fingers would touch the back of my hand and then quickly retreat back to his side. I'd look at him with a sense of innocent confusion, despite that I knew his reason even before gazing at his expression. He never seemed completely at ease with holding my hand in public, always a rosy color taking over his cheeks before he could overcome his nerves. I could understand this aspect of him; he quite shy, which wasn't very hard to see, so I never made a big deal about the cute little things I secretly hoped he'd do.

Honestly, he took enough crap from all of his friends with even getting involved with a girl. They'd take time out of their pathetic lives to tease the poor boy, make him flustered beyond belief, and then slap him on the back as some makeshift apology that was supposed to make him forgive them about it. Some days I wasn't sure I understood their reasoning as to why this would be the case in any universe. Somewhere, I believed a little wire in their heads got chewed on by a mouse.

That was why on our little ice cream trips I tried to be as nice as possible, since on the soccer field was when most of this taunting took place, and so I tried to make up for whatever ripping he got since it was kinda my fault for it and I really didn't think a simple "oops" would make up for it.

"It's such a nice day!" I exclaimed, leaning back on my chair and licking off a few of the colorful sprinkles that dotted the top of my ice cream. I threw my head back to take in the warm rays of the sun and put on a smile. "I love summer; it's perfect for staying outside just like this." My reason for this was my excessive time primarily studying indoors while growing up. Now that I was free to do as I pleased, I couldn't get enough of the weather and the outside world that never ceased to lift my spirits.

Rex merely smiled back at me in agreement. He knew I loved that sweet, genuine smile and how I knew it was as good as any response he could've given with words. On occasion I'd receive a full open-mouth smile where his eyes would disappear, maybe a laugh with it, but this one had meaning all its own. The one he gave with compliance, when words just weren't needed, was just so him. It brought out his quiet, gentle self that was evident with his pale skin that was the result of time spent alone with his beloved violin and his tender blue eyes that always had room for boundless emotions.

I felt the cold of ice cream dripping onto my shirt, and didn't hesitate to wipe it off with my finger and put it past my lips. "I think you're getting better with playing goalie, Rex," I remarked with a laugh. I knew how much he hated playing goalie and how often he was stuck playing it because his teammates always thrust the position on him, but to be blunt, that didn't make him automatically good at it. "Either that, or Max is getting worse with his aim."

He laughed lightly before responding, "Based on today's match, I think Max's cockiness is outweighing his accuracy."

I joined in on his short chuckling, tucking my bangs behind my ear. He was just so modest and humble. "C'mon, I'm sure you're improving. You'll go pro in no time." I grinned before biting a chunk off of the cone and managing to get liquid ice cream on the tip of my nose. I wiped it off with my index finger and stuck it into my mouth. Ice cream had a tendency to get all over me, the occurrence taking place usually several times per café trip. I liked to take my time with eating it, too much time than the current summer temperature would allow. But I didn't mind. There was something about liquid ice cream that I really enjoyed in a different way than when it was…uh, normal. "Rex Owen: Star goalie for Japan's national soccer team!"

He gave me a look that showed half-amusement, half of other things I just could never be sure of. "You're just getting more and more strange. Modern society must be imprinting itself on your brain."

My lips pursed and curved upwards, my shoulders trembling at my effort to suppress laughter. It was true. No matter how much I thought I wasn't, I was really becoming adjusted to life in Japan. I wasn't certain that I could use the word 'normal' on myself yet, but it was a stepping stone process. Keep my balance and I'd get there eventually. I was picking things up as I went, little quirks that I didn't ever think that I'd adapt, since most things when taking a look at the world all around me struck me as quite peculiar. And now here I was, gathering them up like attractive little shells on the beach when in the past I would've just ran past them, kicking them up with the sand on my route to the water.

During our conversations, never I paid any mind to those who came and went. Usually most of the people that went here were regulars, names known not by me, but mostly by the employees. Sometimes while getting our routine order, I'd catch ear of a customer chatting it up with one of the waitresses using first names like they were good acquaintances beyond work. The majority of those who worked here were naturals at striking conversations of all sorts, so much that it made me wonder that with enough exposure to the culture here, I'd become like that. Outside the circle of the D-Team and a few others beyond that, I was rather uncomfortable with being myself outwardly. Shyness would take over my being and I'd go through meaningless, unimpressionable motions.

That's why it brought me into confusion when one of the waitresses came out of the café and walked over to our table. I couldn't recall her name, but I knew her appearance. She had a soft face with her deep, auburn hair always pulled back into a messy bun, her bangs curled to bounce around with each step by her cheeks. A light blue eye shadow made her crystalline eyes of an almost-matching hue a brilliant intensity and accented the brightness of her innocent, cheery smile. She had a confident swing of her hips with each step, one nail-painted hand holding a notepad to write orders. But this time, instead of the usual notepad, she was carrying an envelope.

"Riley, right?" she questioned lightly with a matching, gentle smile as she came to the table, the clicking of her heels stopping. She produced the envelope, holding it out to me. I noticed her nails were painted a light purple today to match an amethyst ring she was wearing on her right hand. "I was told to give this to you."

My eyes flew about, looking for a familiar face on the premises, but seeing no one. I took the envelope and it took my patience to hold onto it without opening it until I had shown my gratitude. "Oh. Uh, thank you." As soon as her back was turned toward me, I turned the little white envelope in my hands, looking for a return address or anything, but seeing it was blank. "Hmm, that's strange." I proceeded to open it and look at the contents.

Rex's gaze bounced up and down between me and my message. "What is it?"

The instant my mind connected the meaning of the letters scribbled in a recognizable penmanship, I almost dropped the paper out of my fingers. It felt as though I was sitting on needles. I rose from my chair, but almost fell back down again due to my legs shaking uncontrollably. Rex came around the table to steady me and peered at the five words that were written on the page.

_Don't think you're so safe._


	3. Chapter 3: Our Secrets

**.Author's Note. *inhales loudly* Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! I'm really really really sorry for practically dropping this fic off the side of a cliff for the past several months! I've been highly distracted and I had no idea what do even write for this one! You have total right to be mad at me! *shields face in case barrage of fists come in***

**I've been very caught up with my other fanfics and other things *coughWatchingDigimonXrosWars cough* so I sort of forgot to work on this. But as I worked on my Tai Chi Chasers fic, it dawned on me that _maybe_ I should update this fic as well, so I worked double-time. I really hope it's satisfying enough for you guys... T_T**

**And I really tried to use my sources for this one as well. I reread Lie To Me to get some details correct, but honestly hated what I read. My writing back then really sucked; I'm sorry to those that put up with it with its horrible descriptions and bipolar characters...and Max... *shot'd***

**I'm considering rewriting it, but it would take half of forever to do it, unless I just change minor things like the discombobulated dialogue and spelling mistakes and such, so please review and tell me if I should or not. It wouldn't be an immediate project, since I'm working on so many things already, but it'll stick in the back of my mind enough that I'd probably do it. **

**Anyway, I've also been trying to watch Dinosaur King to try to get a good feel for all the characters again. I watched three episodes last night and it was highly refreshing. Although I must say that I still can't stand Zoe's whiney voice...**

**With all of that said, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm trying to keep all of them around the same length, plus I was sort of short of ideas. If anyone has anything they want me to add, just let me know and I'm pretty sure I'd be able to fit it in. **

**So now please enjoy my highly-delayed chapter 3! R&R please, my loves~!**

* * *

><p>—Chapter Three: Our Secrets<p>

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_, were the words that kept echoing within my skull. I didn't know what to do, what to say. All I could do was stand there and feel like I had just lost all of my money gambling. But I knew this felt much worse—this helplessness didn't have anything in common with any emotion I had ever felt. The part that got me: I knew just who wrote it, but I just didn't know _why_. Amusement? Just to watch me squirm and sweat? To put me in my place?

_No_. Full well I knew that Seth would have something bigger in mind.

I felt Rex's arms around me, but I honestly didn't receive any comfort in the notion as I usually did. In fact, I hardly felt his touch, I didn't flinch at the fact we were in public. My gray eyes just remained placed on that paper in my hands. "He couldn't—he _wouldn't_—would he?" I didn't realize my voice would've cracked so much until I heard it actually do so. And it was so quiet, a quiet that I never used before. _Am I actually _afraid_ of my brother?_

The thought rattled me inside and out as I churned it around inside my mind. I knew he had always intimidated me—that's why I had waited so long to demand my freedom—but _fear_? The idea itself seemed too unrealistic to me, so I never thought it possible until this very moment. Until now I thought I was untouchable, that he wouldn't do anything to harm me because of that little bond of blood between us, but now that strand of hope seemed to have just snapped.

An emotion that I couldn't define took over me. Something inside of me just broke. I shrugged out of Rex's light embrace, slightly crumpled the note, but couldn't throw it away. My words came out in a way that they didn't fit my lips properly as I locked solid eyes with my blond-haired boy, "We don't tell Max and Zoe. If they found out, things can only get worse." I couldn't begin to imagine what my expression looked like, but I'm sure disheveled was the biggest understatement I'd ever made.

A feeling of separation consumed the space about me. My mind was drifting off from my body and the world around me, growing more and more detached. It circled around that image of my brother, blue eyes sharp and piercing, his mouth contorted into that evil, wry smirk that had taken over his physiognomy when he'd first begun to change, a silent laugh ripping up his throat. It echoed that look on his face that took over when I had successfully snagged the D-Team's DinoHolders, when I had played my friends with pure deceit—when I had hated myself.

It was only then I ripped myself from my daze and I saw my fingers shaking, the paper crinkling in them. I tried to keep myself from looking at the words written in that oh-so familiar penmanship and forced myself to fold the letter up, concealing the script, and slid it into my pocket. A part of me wanted to just crumple it up and throw it away, but another part argued with a distinct feeling that if I did toss it out, something bad would happen. Something that made the pit in my stomach turn into a mass much larger.

I interlaced my fingers between Rex's and without making eye contact, muttered, "Let's go…" I knew he saw that I was distraught, that it was far too late to start hiding it, but what I didn't want him to see was just _how_ distraught I was. His bright blue eyes were observant, I knew that full well, but I was praying that they weren't just as quick. And so as we began the walk back to the Taylors' house, the hand that wasn't holding his slid into my pocket and held tightly to the note, wishing for my peace to be secure and certain.

In a single moment, things turned from blissful to utterly frightening. It was almost mirroring to Seth's transformation, when he had become so obsessed with his work and far less concerned with my well-being. It was almost as though his change had occurred overnight; the Seth I could recall so well who once had so much consideration towards me twisted about to the point where he outwardly didn't care, where I had to demand attention from him. And it was all because of some dinosaurs.

Dinosaurs and a need for power.

* * *

><p>When we returned to the Taylors', that note was the very last thing I needed on my mind. It made it so much harder to put on a smile and fake that everything wasn't falling apart. As we came through the door, Ace was quick to scamper over to greet us, but I couldn't bring myself to do much more than give the little Carnotaurus a smile. It was on usual occasion that I'd crouch down and give him a little snackie that I'd bought on the way home, but today just wasn't one of those days. Instead, I just walked past and into the next room, my mind off somewhere else.<p>

"Riley, I got those listings you asked for." My head shot down from the clouds and focused on Mrs. Taylor. I had almost missed what she'd said, but peering down at the small packet of paper in her hands, I connected her meaning. A silence followed as I merely stared down at it. "If you're having second thoughts, you don't have to—"

I hated cutting off people, but something inside me made me do it anyway. "No, it's not that. It's just that I was thinking about something else." I tried to put on my best smile and took the papers gingerly. "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. I'll let you know when I decide." I backed off before she could question my behavior and retreated up to my bedroom, staring down at what she'd given me but not really reading what was actually written on it.

Turning the doorknob, I let myself into the confines of my room and then closed the door behind me. Ever since I'd taken up residence at the Taylor household, I'd given them more reason for renovation. Not only was I given my own room, but the entire second floor of the house was given a chance to be changed completely from when I'd first arrived. Despite the costs, Mrs. Taylor seemed beyond excited to have some new coats of paint on the wall and new furniture replacing the old. Mr. Taylor seemed pretty psyched about doing a man's job of renovating, too—at first—but then after a while (AKA, in a matter of a few hours), it seemed like he was happier just watching a hired guy do it instead. Oh well…

Either way, I was pleased with the room I'd been given. It wasn't small, but it wasn't overly large, the walls were white, and a window was over my bed. I was also provided with a writing desk and a bookshelf that was gradually filling with books of all sorts. On my desk was a pile of journals, the textbook from Zeta Point and the journal I had bought when first arriving on the bottom of the pile. Since then I had filled several more with daily entries and random ramblings and I constantly found myself in need of another journal.

It was here, after sitting down on my bed, I actually read the packet of paper that Mrs. Taylor had given me. It was only a few days ago that I'd come to her with a request that I search for a job; I felt a growing guilt that they'd given me so much and leaving me with no way to pay them back or at least pay for some of the things I needed, and thus, voiced this conclusion that I needed to make my own income. After all, with three kids and two little dinosaurs running rampant, it's obvious that broken things are going to need replacing and hospital bills will need paying and all sorts of things. It just didn't seem at all fair to me that since I wasn't even related that they should do so much for me.

Thus, Mrs. Taylor went about searching for job openings I could qualify for. I would hardly allow that, but she insisted upon it and it seemed like all I could do was comply. She was a very resourceful person and never hesitated to go above and beyond expectation; I knew that just from the number of pages and listings that she'd provided me with. She could've easily been one of the most compassionate people I knew, and she had told me on multiple occasions when catching me using formalities, "'Missus' is for acquaintances. You can call me Aki. Or even Mom if you'd like."

After saying such things, she'd always laugh lightly, but her wording would always bring me back into reverie. I could remember faces. Countless faces, no matter who they were and how brief I set my eyes on them. It was a gift and a curse. It made my knack for remembering loved ones, but at the same time, it brought me back into those bittersweet images of my parents. I could recall every curve of their faces, every fleck of color in their eyes, and while bringing me back to a gentle, serene time, it also pulled me back into those images of where we were pulled apart.

My eyes scanned about the writing on all of the pages. Some of the jobs listed were different positions for the same business, but overall there was a vast amount of things I could've chose from. I had absolutely no work experience to my name and so this was one thing I had to start from square one at. A part of me just didn't want be in the fast food business—since that was just stereotypical—and another just didn't want to work at all.

"Oi…" I dropped myself back onto the mattress and let the papers fall beside me. My eyes locked onto the ceiling and just stared up at it blankly for no particular purpose. "I need something ideal…something not so menial as all of these half-rate jobs…" I threw my fists down beside me and let out a really whiney sound that I was used to hearing from Zoe. That girl was rubbing off on me far too much for comfort. "Why's it suck so much to be inexperienced!?"

In a single instant, my frustration took a turn, causing me to let out an exasperated sigh. _Because that's not the real issue here…_ A frown took over my face and as soon as I just barely parted my lips, a groan decided it wanted to escape. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, what I even _could_ do. Was I supposed to sit around and wait for something horrible to happen? Was Seth expecting me to go back to Zeta Point and put everything to an end? But if neither of those things, then what?

"He can't be just toying with me…he doesn't do that…" I sputtered, sliding the note from my pocket, but not daring to look at it for fear that I'd lose myself within the words it beheld. My fingers curled around it, crushing it within my grasp. "What is he doing? And what does he want with me…?"

* * *

><p>It was a clear night when the sun fell below the horizon. Even in the midst of the city, the lights were only a slight glow within the darkness. Sure, I couldn't see stars, but it was clear and warm. Perfect to go out, I decided as I opened up my bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof. Out of all the places that were available to my exploration, this was my favorite by far. It was a place where I could clear my head and sort through all of my thoughts without interruption. This was my secret haven.<p>

I crawled over to the window next to it and tapped on it with closed knuckle. Inviting a small smile to my face, I looked in and then proceeded to lay down on the shingles with my head resting upon my hands. My eyes gazed up into the dark sky, searching for something beyond the atmosphere but knowing that I won't find it. Despite the lost cause, my face refused to turn away from the heavens, my being still relying on one little shred of hope.

My ears caught the sound of the window previously tapped on sliding open. I didn't have to move a millimeter to know he was going to join me and I didn't have to see him with my eyes to know just how his hair shone in the city lights of night or how his crystalline eyes flashed despite the hour. My mind had him memorized, his face forever emblazoned within, even to the point where it felt I had known him much longer than in reality, but at times, I doubted this when my mind flashed back to those first moments we were introduced, those moments where recognition took over to the point where I had questioned, "_Have we met before?_"

I could feel his being close to mine, feel his warmth. And in a single moment, I knew that he could read all my thoughts like an open book. His voice displayed confidence and an unalterable optimism that I was used to seeing in Max, rather than him, but still his signature level-headedness was tightly interweaved. "Whatever he has planned, we can take it on."

_We…_ That word held so much meaning; probably more meaning than he intended. I hated being powerless. I hated being the one waiting at home as my friends went off to face dinosaurs and risked themselves. I hated not being able to do a single thing to stand up against the Alpha Gang, despite once being a part of it. My jaws tightened as I choked out my interpretation, "You mean you're gonna solve the problem for me. You know as well as I do I'm totally useless. I have no way to stand up to my brother, even if he wasn't armed with a dinosaur arsenal…" I felt my eyes narrow as the past flashed before them. "You saw firsthand how he used me—he didn't give me a dinosaur; he didn't ever intend for me to fight. It's as if he anticipated that I'd turn from him and he just did this to keep me weak…"

I felt his hand touch up against mine, but I curled my fingers into a fist. He said nothing of my act of distancing, instead responding to my words after a moment's deliberation, "I know you, and you're anything but weak. You could take him by yourself if you wanted to." I saw him giving me a smile when I glanced over as he said this. I suddenly knew that he wasn't just trying to lift my spirits. "I just don't want you to keep this all inside and go about it alone."

As his hand slid over the top of my fist and held securely, I closed my eyes and curved the corners of my mouth upward. "Rex, I do believe that's the most encouraging thing you've ever said."


	4. Chapter 4: Our Mockery

**.Author's Note. GOOOOOMEN~! Gomen gomen gomen! (Wow, it's becoming a habit to start A/Ns like this now...) I'm sooo sorry that this has taken forever! *hands each and every reader a bucket of cupcakes* I've been so distracted and this fic has been basically the last thing on my mind! Oi, gomen gomen gomen~ T_T I hope you can all forgive me!**

**I've been super stuck in this for the longest time as well! I was tossing ideas around with my bestie about what to do with this (actually the tossing ideas thing has happened many times in regards to In The End) and we both basically had nothing. I have my plot and such in mind, but actually executing it will be the hardest thing everrrr~ (or maybe not. I tend to exaggerate)**

**But! This is the only filler chapter! Next chapter, the plot comes into full action! I wanted to make this fic about the same number chapter-wise as its predecessor, which is eight chapters, so it'll be right around there.**

**I know not much happens in this chapter, but I actually managed to make it long with substantial dialogue. I just needed it to set the stage for what's to come. Although I guess the multiple cases of Max's humiliation isn't necessary, but I realized by watching some episodes that he's obsessed with food (like me) so he kinda has this coming. But no personal hard feelings to him; I actually really love dis guy!**

**Sooo...hoping I'll be able to get the next chapter out faster, here's chapter four! I apologize for such a huuuge delay! R&R pleeease~!**

* * *

><p>—Chapter Four: Our Mockery<p>

I hated this.

I made a stupid mistake.

There was no going back now. I had come too far to quit.

…

… I groaned. Loudly. Nothing could remove the reality contained in my own reflection in the mirror as I stood within the Taylor's main bathroom, the door as locked as my situation. I looked down at myself, somehow hoping that the mirror was deceiving me out of some sort of spite, but seeing what I was currently clad in didn't help my mood. It was this white blouse—which by itself I was all right with since it was light and comfortable—but it was the bottoms that got me. A little pink skirt, just like some of that cutesy stuff that Zoe always picked out for me.

I knew I had horrible luck with some things, but this was just ridiculous.

A knock on the door pulled me from my mental pain, followed closely by Mrs. Taylor's honeysweet voice—I could imagine her serene face on the other side of the wood that divided us, her bright eyes filled with genuine concern and her face contorted to match her tone, "Riley, are you all right? If you don't hurry, you'll be late; you've been in there for a long time."

_Only because I'm scared to go out in public in this outfit…_ I gave myself a you're-really-pathetic look in the mirror for a split-second before shakily responding to my surrogate mother, "Y-yeah, I'll be out in just a sec!" Just imagining the looks that I'd receive from her—and everyone else for that matter—because I looked like _this_ made my face begin to change color. This so wasn't me; I didn't do this girly-girl, fluffy rainbows and unicorns look, no matter how convinced of it Zoe was. And having to put my hair up into a ponytail didn't really help either, as it wasn't horribly long so it just stuck out the back of my head like a poofy little puppy tail or something. _Definitely _not the look I was going for.

_What do I do?_ I groaned, pressing my face into my hand. I had a winter coat in my room, a long thing that came down past where my skirt ended, but I'd still have to get up there without being seen, and that was an obstacle by itself. _Plus if I wore something like that in the middle of summer, people'll either think I'm insane or gonna go streaking…_ Hoping it was the aforementioned of the two, I conceded. I opened the door a minimal amount and peeked out; there was no one around, Mrs. Taylor probably in the kitchen, Mr. Taylor at the lab or something, and Max and Rex who knows where.

I was on the move in a second, being all ninja and darting from one hiding spot to another, and when the stairs were just ahead, I threw out all my nerve and just darted up. I tripped halfway up, causing what I knew was gonna be a bruise on my shin and a rather obnoxiously-loud thud, and then hastily rushed the rest of the way up as if the boogieman were after me. Making it to my room safe, sound, and unspotted, I gave a big exhale of relief. I snatched up my coat and threw it on, concealing my girly outfit underneath before heading back out my bedroom, finally feeling safe.

"Riley, what are you doing? It's kind of warm for that coat, isn't it?

I spun around in a flash, instantly becoming face-to-face with Rex, who was giving me that innocently-curious look that was of his expert craft, coupled with a hint of skepticism. Instantly throwing on an awkward smile, I began to sputter, "O-oh, good morning, Rex! I-I was just heading to work, is all!" Suddenly remembering to address his latter inquiry, I quickly added, "Well, the coat is…the coat is for—because it's…supposed to snow today!"

Needless to say, I'm utterly horrible at lying to that boy.

Internally smacking myself silly upside the head for saying something so blatantly obvious of its complete inaccuracy, I only continued to grin like a total moron and tried to get out of there as fast as humanly possible by cutting in just as he opened his mouth, "Well, I gotta get going, Rex! Can't be late! Should not, would not want to wait!"

And with those words that sounded like something out of Dr. Seuss, I was out of that house faster than you can say "the retreat of cowards is a quick and painful one."

It, then, was around the time I began regretting all of this. Walking along the road on the only slightly cooler sidewalk in the dead of summer in a big winter coat was probably one of the dumbest things I'd ever done. That coat was basically a cocoon of death or a tomb of torridness or a scalding bubble of misery or—

Okay, the names and titles weren't really doing anything to benefit me. It didn't chance or help the fact that it was freakishly hot out, that all the people that passed by me gave me looks that just screamed 'Are you insane?!', or that my workplace was farther than I remembered it being when I had first gone there for my interview. In fact, if anything it only made the entire situation substantially worse. It was then and there as sweat began to go down my brow that I decided for certain that I wasn't going to do this every single day on my new commute. Because if I did that, I knew, I would most definitely die of a heat stroke.

But then, after it seemed my sufferings couldn't have increased any more, the place of my new job came into sight. It was a quaint little place, a dollhouse-looking building that seemed to be pulled straight from happy, little fairytales. The siding was a soft yellow color with white awnings, flowers in the fullness of their bloom planted on either side of the door, and a little, hand-painted sign hanging from hooks with the small business's name. Overall, it was quite the place, as far as little fairytale cottages went and I had basically forgotten why I had even applied to such a place that stuck out like a sore thumb. That is, until I walked through the front door.

Instantly I was captured by the rich scent of chocolate. More flavors than I could count came together in an intense, delightful blend. That's why I wanted the job; the accompaniment of the everlasting aroma of pure heaven. That's right, I dove head-first into the chocolatier business. And boy, was that the industry of champions.

Well, actually, at this point I was just a little cashier-person who boxed the chocolates the customer wanted and offered free samples. I'd been told that I'd learn the basics of the actual chocolate-making once I had gotten settled here. And the one who told me that was my boss, the full-fledged chocolatier and owner of the shop. That was the young woman—who couldn't have been more than her late twenties—who I was approaching as I made my way to the main counter. She was a cheerful woman—I knew it the instant I saw her during my interview—with a well-defined face. Her eyes were bright like the color of the milk chocolate she made and her auburn hair was delicately brushed back in a ponytail that was sleek and long (unlike my puffball of a ponytail), her bangs held to the side with a clip. Along with an outfit identical to mine, she wore a white apron with a few chocolate stains and her hair was in a net.

She greeted me with a perfect-toothed smile as soon as I neared, along with a simple, "Good morning, Riley. You're just on time!" She placed her hands on her hips and an energized look filled her eyes. "Ready for your first day?"

I gave a half-hearted laugh in return, knowing then that her gaiety was something I was going to have to get used to (while still not getting to the point where I adapt it too much). "Good morning, Miss Greene. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Another awkward chortle escaped as I slipped off my deathtrap coat, never rejoicing in the feeling of air conditioning more than I did at that very moment. But the reminder of what I was wearing under it made me internally glower.

"All righty! You'll be working the register today." She led me over behind the large case that held many of the fresh chocolates. "When someone comes in, you greet them and offer them a free sample of their choice." She gestured to the case, the back of which was wide open so the employee could have easy access, and then reached in to pull out a little folded card, showing me both the front and back. "The name tags each have descriptions on the back, so when asked what each chocolate is, you provide the description. You'll know each of them by heart in no time."

Figuring that it sounded simple enough, I gave a nod, and she went on to explain how to use the cash register and then to note that the phone was hidden from plain view on a lower shelf of the counter. Everything seemed pretty simple as she explained it, so I figured this whole experience would prove to be worth my while. With my Zeta Point studies, I usually caught on to all of the lessons and concepts overall pretty quickly, and I could only assume this would probably be the same way. And once I got all of this down, next would be learning how to make the chocolate, which was the goal I was shooting for.

After all, who _didn't_ wanna know how to make chocolate?

And so, after instructing me on everything I needed to know, she left me to go finish a batch of chocolates. I wasn't sure what she expected me to do while I waited for customers, but I found myself biding my time multiple ways. One was by _not_ eating the chocolate, which was an obstacle all in its own. It was just sitting there, free for the taking. Well, maybe not free (at least to the customers), but basically there was a free invitation to grab as much as I pleased without telling Miss Greene that there were several (dozen) chocolates missing.

Another strategy was to wander around aimlessly. There was a lot of this. I had to remember for next time to bring a book or something, because believe it or not, a chocolate shop wasn't the busiest place in town. Hit the right holiday, sure, but your average day in summer really wasn't much to get excited over. So round and round I went, stepping on every square inch of the floor at least fifty times, pretending to be interested in the drywall.

But after what must've been at least a good hour or more, my first customers came in. Well…actually, customers isn't quite the right word…

The moment the little bell rung as the door opened, I scrambled for my composure, leaping from my place on the floor (where I was waiting out moments of boredom and resting my legs from all the pacing around) and putting on the best smile I could possibly muster, and chimed, "Good morning~! How may I—?"

My question stopped there.

Because not only were the kids standing in front of me not legitimate customers, but was also none other than the D-Team (the very people I tried to hide my work uniform from in the first place) themselves. Rex—judging by his pained expression that now matched mine—looked like he basically got dragged here by force by Zoe and Max, looking as excited as can be to be here (probably for completely different reasons). _Oh crap, they're here to embarrass me, aren't they?_

As soon as that pink-haired girl saw me, she let out the most obnoxious squeal I ever did hear and ran over to me. I was pretty thankful there was a counter in between us. "Omigosh, Riles! Way to work dat ponytail!" _…Of course. Go for the puffball hooked to the back of my head._

The temptation to facepalm, slap myself for taking this job, and walk away now present, all I did—rather, all I _could_ do—was put on this strained smile and say, "Uh, hey…guys." My eyes immediately shot to the door leading to the back room, hoping that Miss Greene wouldn't hear my friends' arrival. So far so good. "Sooo…what are you…doing here?" As I turned back to them, I could distinctly feel one of my eyelids twitching (actually more like erratically spasming).

My initial reaction was to look to Rex for an answer, but it seemed he didn't want to go there, so he just dismissively looked to first Max, then to Zoe. That would've sufficed enough as an answer alone, but one certain brown-haired boy decided to give his response, "Duh! When one of your friends works at a place that makes chocolate, it's a law you have to go!" He scooted over, muttering to me as he cupped his mouth with a single hand, "So do I get free chocolate or not?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, answering flatly, "You get one."

His eyes grew instantly wide and his voice held lingering notes of hope. "One…box?"

"One. Chocolate."

Never before had I seen his face deflate of enthusiasm that quickly, but it was a pretty amusing sight to see him instantly let loose one of his big pouts. For a second it seemed like he was about to cut his losses and go home, he moaned out a, "Fiiine," and started looking at the assortment of chocolates in the display case. Browsing for just a moment, he then pointed. "What about that one? Err…no, wait. How about that one there? Uh…no, not that one… Uhh…"

I dropped my face onto the counter with a hard thud. "This shouldn't be this hard, Max," I groaned. "Can you please just…pick something?" _Before I hit you upside the head, eat your sample of chocolate myself while you watch, and dropkick you out of the store._

"Ooh, what's this one?" At the sound of Zoe's legitimate curiosity, I perked up. "This Midnight Swirl." The chocolate she was pointing to was one of the more delicate-looking truffles, shaped to look like a swirly seashell or something to that effect.

Acting all expert-like I read off the card, trying to keep my eyes off it as much as possible so it seemed like I actually knew what I was talking about, "Velvety ganache—" I honestly had no idea what this ganache-stuff was, but I wasn't about to say so. "—made with eighty-five percent chocolate in a dark chocolate shell."

She instantly smiled and her lavender eyes lit up with stars. "Oooh, I'll try that one then!"

"See, Max, that's how you keep from indecisiveness." I gave a short sneer to the brightly-clad D-Team member, almost tempted to stick my tongue out at him, before looking to Zoe with a big grin (primarily just to spite Max). "No probs, Zoe." I got one of the truffles requested from the case and just as I was about to hand it to her, Chomp jumped up and snatched it clean out of my hand, gulping it down in an instant. And instead of passing blame onto the little triceratops, I gave its owner a pair of narrowed eyes. "Max, why did you think it'd be smart to bring him somewhere there's _food_?"

"Because when there's food involved, Max _doesn't_ think," Rex interjected, crossing his arms and keeping an amused yet accusing gaze on his best friend, causing me to chortle. Things like this were so typical.

Zoe laughed heartedly, causing Max's face to deflate somehow even further and a new, unfamiliar noise to escape from his mouth. "Notice that he doesn't deny it," she observed smugly, erupting into more laughter after the fact.

"Sorry, man, but jury's out on how you're gonna redeem yourself from this one." Hardly sympathetic, I propped my chin on my elbows as I grinned. "'Cause I'm with them on this one." Deciding to be a little mean, I suddenly decided to add, "Oh yeah, by the way. The truffle your little dino friend ate counts for your chocolate sample." This was the time I figured it was worth sticking my tongue out at him, and thus I did so ever-so obnoxiously.

You would've thought I'd given the death sentence with the look that Max suddenly made. It almost seemed for a second like he was going to cry. "C'mon, guys, all I wanted was chocolate; is that so wrong?!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think we were a little rough on Max today?" I slumped backwards, leaning my upper body against my arms, eyeing Rex with slight hilarity. The day had proven to be most interesting; what had started off as a suspicion that I was only going to be mortified when the D-Team came to my work had developed into what could only be described as Max's version of a soap opera. I knew the brown-haired boy liked food, but that was just ridiculous.<p>

Rex gave me a smile, his eyes aglow in sunset's lingering light. "Naw, he should be used to it by now," he responded back, the light breeze rustling his blond hair about. "Besides, I think secretly he likes the attention." He laughed shortly, to which I joined with a chortle.

"Yeah, somehow I really don't doubt that." I pursed my lips momentarily, getting all my thoughts into order. "Ya know, I seriously thought you guys showed up just to embarrass me in a public place when you showed up—or at least I thought that was Max and Zoe's intention." I stopped, not really feeling like admitting out loud that their possibly unintentional goal was accomplished. Feeling my face beginning to pink, I decided that was probably for the best.

He didn't hesitate to laugh and say, "I'm assuming that it worked?" _I seriously can't hide a thing from this boy…_

My eyes darted downward, knowing my poker face was faltering. But with him, I had might as well not even possess one because he'd see through it anyway. "…Be quiet, you…" I murmured, to which he only laughed. The sound of his sweet voice hitting such notes pierced me like a shot, sending my heart all out of regular beat. I felt my face igniting as I brought my gaze back up. "C'mon, that's not funny, Rex!" I gave him a light shove to the shoulder, trying to conceal just how much he was sending my systems out of control.

Even though he ceased his laughter, he still was giving me that smile. That smile that wouldn't stop penetrating through all my walls. "Alright, I'm sorry," he conceded, not concealing his continued enjoyment. He slid his fingers gingerly upon mine, sending waves of warm static up and down my entire enmity. "Although—"

Before he could say one more word on the matter to make me even more flustered, I hastily leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. It took a moment for him to realize my motivation, but once he had, he was willing to comply. Suddenly energy burst forth, an adrenaline energy that mixed both double-paced moments and frozen time together. Filling me from head to toe were countless, soft bubbles that when they popped, released an intense aura of electricity that—

As soon as one connection was started, it was abruptly ended by the arrival of one, attention-seeking carnotaurus. Rex, having forgotten to close his window, gave Ace the perfect opportunity to rain on our parade as he climbed out onto the roof where we were and became the perfect little wedge to pull us apart. He was good at this, as this wasn't the first occasion that he dropped in for a visit at the most inopportune moments.

"You don't have any manners, do you?" Rex mused as a half-smile appeared on his face and I decided it was all right to laugh. Ace merely looked up at his partner with his yellow eyes, as if he was asking what he could've possibly done wrong (at the exact moment he plopped his butt down in the small space between us), causing Rex to groan.

I grinned at the silent exchange that ensued between them that was much like a staring contest. Besides having a moment seriously interrupted, I didn't think things could get too much better than occasions like these. It seemed like anything within perfection's grasp could be possible as long as these carefree smiles were in hand. Right then, Seth's note was in the very corner of my mind, unseen and unremembered, and not then did I think of it having any value.

Not then did the possibly ring within my mind that things were suddenly going to go horribly, horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Ultimatum

**.Author's note. Hey look what I did! I finished a chapter in a decent amount of time! Yaaaay! It's a Christmas [in July] miracle!**

**Ehem, well the chapter is a little shorter than most of my other ones, but I really like where I ended it. The beginning was kind of rocky, but once I got to that page break halfway through, I flew. It was lots of fun to write this, especially the ending. I love parts like this one. **

**I also had a little fun with Riley here. I tried to twist her personality a little; because even though she's gone through everything she has, she still has been exposed to society for the last months between the events of Lie to Me until now and she is a teenager, so some of her thoughts should reflect a mixture between her upbringing and society/hormones. That's really what I've been trying to do throughout this fic, but I feel like in this one, it's the most evident.**

**Well, this is where the plot takes hold. I literally have nothing (besides my general plot) outlined from here on out, so things may get a little messy. It'll probably take a little time to get it all put together, so there maaay be a little bit of a delay in the next update (which honestly isn't very uncommon with this fic...).**

**But please, please, please tell me what you think of this chapter! The idea that inspired this basically is what motivated me to write the last two chapters or so, so I hope this is worth all of my excitement! It doesn't have to be a big review; anything is good for me and greatly appreciated! (Plus it helps me stay motivated with a story)**

**So with that said, enjoy this latest installment and R&R please, loves~! :)**

* * *

><p>—Chapter Five: Our Ultimatum<p>

_Aww man, I can't believe how late I am!_ My feet were moving double-pace this morning down the walk, running in place at the crosswalk till I was given the walk sign and then dashing across for all I was worth in hopes that no idiot would come flying through the intersection and mow me down. But I digress; this morning, I was pretty certain that I was running faster than most of the cars. _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! And I blame Max for it too! Him and his dumb dinosaur…_

I shook my head to remove those thoughts, knowing they'll distract me and slow me down. Thankfully it was still early-_ish_ so there weren't many people out walking around that I'd have to dodge or else face a head-on, catastrophic collision. Although there was hopscotch on the sidewalk that of course I couldn't just pass up.

_Hop, hop-hop, hop, hop-hop, hop, hop-hop, hop—sprint!_

After what seemed to take _way_ too long, I finally got there, burst through the door (the jingling bell nearly scaring the crap outta me – I hadn't gotten quite adjusted to it yet), and basically collapsing on the floor while striving for breath. This commotion caught my boss's attention, so I quickly explained myself in the midst of my battle for air, "I'm so sorry I'm late! Ya see, this morning I went to put on my work uniform and it turns out that my friend's dino—er, dog chewed a hole in my blouse, so I had to look for a patch to sew on it, which took a really long time, and then I had to actually get it sewn on, which is a much more difficult task than it appears—" At this point, I showed off the funky, near-profane patch from a new anime called Free! sewn on my shoulder. "—I tried to get here on time! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Before I knew it, I was bowing more times than ever before, desperation leading my actions.

Then for some reason, Miss Greene began to laugh. Despite that I had no idea why, I did enjoy hearing such a sweet voice. But I stopped enjoying it as soon as she explained herself, "It's Saturday, honey. That means we don't open till ten."

I felt my face automatically deadpan. "Excuse me," I uttered, practically stomping over to the phone behind the counter, dialing quickly by stabbing each button, and as soon as I heard a half-hearted hello I was ready for bloody murder. "It's your fault, Max! I hold _you_ personally responsible for the destruction of my work clothes, nearly getting hit by like five cars, and making me give an _unnecessary_ apology to my boss for being _early_!"

Apparently Max had taken a nap after I left the house, because he didn't sound quite awake yet. "Eh? Riley? What are you talking ab—Hey, Chomp, don't eat that!" I heard the pattering of him frantically setting the phone down, quickly followed by some quick, light rebuking that I couldn't hear the distinct composition of. But he was quick to come back and say, "Sorry 'bout that. You know him…"

My face automatically contorted at his last remark. "Of course I know him! He's the whole reason I'm calling, Max!" I could almost hear him cringe at my tone, so I felt my mood droop like a wilting plant. "Look, when I get back, you're gonna come with me to buy a new blouse, got it?" _Aka, you're gonna pay for this new blouse. _"You'll be home, right?"

I could just imagine his deflated face as it murmured into the phone, "Yes…"

"Hey, c'mon, don't be like that." _Aww crap. I call to ball him out and I end up feeling sorry for him._ "We'll go for ice cream or something too. Heck, let Rex and Zoe know, and we'll all go together. Just make sure Zoe isn't wearing her shopping shoes—" Which when I say that, I mean the flats she always wears when she drags us along for a shopping spree. When she had other shoes on, they apparently weren't as comfortable, meaning she wouldn't spend the day walking around in them. "—and we'll be in the clear."

The smile that obviously formed on his face was almost audible; his tone instantly was much brighter and uplifted than mere moments before as he gave a light laugh that put a smile on my face to hear it. "Sure. What time do you get off?"

"At three. So I'll be home right after that." I glanced at the clock behind me and grinned. "I'll see you then!" I waited for his goodbye and proceeded to hang up. Placing the phone back onto the cradle, I found myself locking eyes with Miss Greene and feeling a blush overtake my face. "Sorry you had to hear that…" and in my mind, a voice continued, _please don't fire me for losing my temper. I'm actually a good person! Believe meee!_

She laughed shortly and waved off my light apology with a light smile. "It's quite all right." Another simple laugh. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Unimaginable. That's how my face was at that point. I could feel it contort, but into what expression, I had absolutely no idea. All I knew was that my eyelid was twitching. "No, no! Nothing like that!" I laughed awkwardly, feeling embarrassment manifesting on my face. Trying desperately to redeem myself and since things probably couldn't get much more awkward from on my end, I decided to add in a murmur, "He's my boyfriend's best friend…"

Whatever she said after that flew straight over my head; I was too absorbed in my own words. While I'd sometimes referred to Rex as _my boy_—not out loud, of course; just in my own head and occasionally in my journals—I'd never used the terminology _boyfriend_. Just the word in itself swirled around in my head and stirred up all sorts of warm sensations all on its own. Not that I would admit it, I liked the term and the way it sounded as it resonated in my mind. _Rex Owen is my _boyfriend_._

* * *

><p>Cloud nine was with me the time that ensued. Customers came and went, and I found myself growing more and more accustomed to this whole realm that was called The Job World. Social awkwardness seemed to dissipate over time and smiles became more natural as I took orders with ease and eagerness. <em>Yeah,<em> I decided after handing over a box of freshly-packaged chocolates, _I think I'm beginning to really like this job. I don't think I'll mind coming here on a daily basis._

Miss Greene peeked around the doorway from the back room where the chocolates were made and stored. "I have to go and pick some things up and deliver a few local orders. Do you think you could handle the shop alone?"

I shrugged indifferently. After all, I hadn't seen Miss Greene since I'd first arrived at work until now, so her being gone wouldn't have been much different. "I guess so."

With a few words, a simple goodbye, and purse and box of chocolates in hand, she was gone. For a little bit, I let the sheer emptiness of the store set in, because this was the first time I'd been truly alone there, and the feeling was rather unusual and rather _empowering_. "It's not like I own the place, though," I uttered, imagining how barren of chocolate this place would be if I indeed own it. "Oh well…" I pulled out my book from under the counter next to the phone and plopped myself down on the floor. "This business is better off if I didn't run it anyway." _I doubt the building would even be left standing if I did..._

After a good while caught up with my book and its imagery's manifestation in my mind, I was abruptly interrupted by the loud jingle of the door's bell cutting through my busied mind and snapping me into attention. I closed the book with a small thud of the pages colliding and put it away as I rose to my feet. My instinct-driven smile instantly disappeared the moment my eyes locked on the figure standing before me; my feet staggered backwards automatically and my hands reached back to steady myself on the wall. It took a moment for my breath to find its way up my windpipe, but when it did, it whispered a single word.

"Seth."

My mind flickered, snapping upon images of that note, my fingers as they trembled with the paper crumpled between them. _Don't think you're so safe._ The words echoed throughout my skull, louder as I scanned his figure. He hadn't changed in the slightest; he was still thin but muscular, his posture still perfect, his face still composed, his crystalline eyes still like ice. It was as if no time had passed since I'd last seen him—since I openly defied him and betrayed the only family I had.

"Riley." His voice was smooth but emotionless. Rather, void of anything I had always wished to return. "I hope you understand why I'm here."

I felt my eyes tighten, but my muscles loosen as I took a step closer to the counter. It, and several feet separated us physically, but deeper, much more than that. "To fulfill that threat, I'm assuming. Correct me if I'm wrong." My voice a little cocky and my gaze not moving from him for a single instant, my fingers reached under the counter and pulled the phone off its cradle. With one hand held over the earpiece, I clicked one button with the other. Redial.

His head cocked slightly aside at my current holier than thou attitude, but any sort of confusion wasn't present in his facial expression. "There is far more than that—"

_Context. They need context._ My mind and mouth couldn't have cooperated better as I cut him off, making sure whoever was listening on the other line just who I was dealing with here, "Seth! Answer me straight!" Praying that was enough of a signal, my voice lowered slightly. "Seth. What are you planning? What are you doing here?"

The tension that surrounded us was enough to be sliced with a blade. He let a strong silence emerge in the space between us before he gave that answer that I had long-awaited for, "I'm doing what I promised you for not completing your mission. I'm taking you back to the island where you belong." I saw something flicker within his blue eyes just; it pushed me back into confusion. _What's that look for?_ "This game has gone on long enough."

My jaw tightened at how he referred to my new life as a _game_. It may have been trivial to him, but to me, it was my _everything_. "I don't know what sort of game _you're_ playing, but I'm not gonna be any part of it." _I quit having fun with your games long ago. Why do you think I begged you to leave the island that night those months ago? This is _no_ game. Not to me._

He almost seemed pleased that I made such a statement, a chance to further elaborate upon his meaning. "You've been a part of this game since the very beginning. In fact, you created this game when you left Zeta Point and have insisted on playing it ever since." That look in his eyes emerged again, but was gone before I could analyze it further. "You must come back; you have…" His voice settled on his tongue briefly, as if he was settling upon the very best terminology just to irk me. "…prior commitments to attend to."

_Prior commitments? What could he mean by that?_ My fingers tightened around the phone like a lifeline. Like a prayer. "…And if I refuse?"

Any other malevolent person would've grinned at my inquiry. But not Seth. Not my Seth. His face held nothing, no feeling or sentiment, and that is what terrified me. And his voice, so hollow, empty. There was nothing left of his real self—my big brother disappeared long ago. "You have no other option."

He pulled out a handheld device that was dark in color and had two golden spikes protruding from the front. If my memory served, it was called an Alpha Scanner, and that only meant he was serious. But that was Seth; he never was anything but serious. He slashed a Dino Card through and in a burst of light, a red tyrannosaurus emerged. Far too large for the building, his frame burst through the ceiling, and brought rubble raining down. A swift swaying of his large tail knocked down the walls, leaving him and Seth as the only things standing before me.

I took a step back, the phone clattering to the floor and skittered across until it tapped against the toes of my shoes.

The tyrannosaurus released an ear-splitting roar, but stood its ground in waiting for a command from that man that stood just below him. That man whose eyes were like ice, whose motives were exceedingly colder, and whose heart was lost within a ravenous tide. It had been drowning in those waves for longer than my memories wished to reveal; only single flickers of smiles and kindness were offered me and those may have only been apparitions of wishful dreams. Nothing like the Seth that I was opposing; nothing like the Seth from whom I had estranged myself.

This one I alienated from, this one here. I couldn't look away from him; I tried to read his face, but there was nothing I could recognize, nothing I could relate to. Because there was nothing there. No fresh, human emotion to see and interpret. And it was at that moment that I realized just as I had estranged myself from him, also had he estranged himself from mankind itself.

"If you oppose me," he seethed, his fingers grasping his Alpha Scanner visibly tighter; it was a sign to me, an open threat, "then that decision will be your death wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gomen ne for the cliffie, but I couldn't resist! How did I portray Seth? I really love dark antagonists like him and they're just so fun to work with. But what are his motives I wonder? And will the D-Team get there to save Riley on time? How will Riley pay for the damages to the store? So many questions to be answered! You're gonna have to wait ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Return

**A/N: Oh look, an update after a year! I'm sorry for the huuuge wait; admittedly, I kinda forgot about this fic until about a month ago. Hopefully there's someone out there yet who'll still enjoy this chapter? I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write so far, actually, because I really get to set up for my plot with a lot of the dialogue here. I know there's not much going on event-wise, but I really put a lot of focus on Riley's thoughts and such, since they're really important in this stage of the fic. **

**Anyway, to whatever readers may be lingering, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Our Return<p>

Was I afraid? I was too numb to tell; too busy praying to count the emotions moving like fluid through me. It wasn't as though I'd found religion or a god to pray to in that expanse of months of my freedom; I just needed some relief in this moment of complete mental chaos, so I could only look to any deities that may have been listening in.

"I'm not going to try to run from you, Seth." My tone was low, subdued, and I was almost entirely sure that he couldn't hear me over the sound of my heart striking up a fierce beat. Honestly, I wasn't sure if he was going to use that tyrannosaurus against me or if it was just a means to get his threat across. Either way, I had reason for my concern; one, because harm could potentially come my way, and two, because just this mental dilemma alone proved how little I knew this person that my own brother had become.

He merely watched me with pursed lips, and I explained myself, my voice tight in my strain for a satisfying response, "You're right. This has gone on long enough."

What was that look? A hint of a smile?

In a second's time, it was gone, so I disregarded the possibility. That theory was negated further as he said suddenly, lacking none of his characteristic coldness, "Then we should depart immediately. You've wasted enough of my and the Alpha Gang's time."

I grew silent and lowered my eyes as I walked to him. He returned the dinosaur to its card and stood impatiently waiting for me. The simple, few steps that separated us felt less like the first steps toward home and more like a death march. And when I came within arm's length to him, he turned and led the way to where he'd skillfully hidden that familiar helicopter I had jumped from in what felt a long-off dream. And thinking about it now, at the most random and maybe inappropriate of times, I was probably very lucky I'd survived that fateful night.

When I followed him into the aircraft, the most prominent thing I felt upon looking in was surprise and maybe perhaps even a little _happy_. Because lo and behold, sitting in the cockpit, was a friendly face I didn't mind seeing.

Given the circumstances, I forced myself to repress the urge to smile. I tried to exude warmth in my voice, though; enough to make certain Seth sensed the absence of such feeling when I talked with him. "Hey, Rod. You look well."

Even from his sitting position in the cockpit, I could tell he'd grown taller. _Probably hitting a growth spurt._ His dark hair had grown longer and the hair framing his face was beginning to curl around his ears in such a way I just knew he hated and Laura thought was adorable, and when the little pink-haired girl said so, his face would turn bright red and she'd laugh. That was just how things went with those two.

"Hey, Riley," he returned, his eyes scanning me up and down once before making out the minute hints of a smile. He too knew the circumstances of this meeting were anything but cordial; it wouldn't have surprised me if Seth had forced him to come along, since as far as competence goes with the Alpha Gang, there weren't many more so than Rod. "You look good, too."

"Thanks." I sat down in a passenger seat and buckled up as Seth took the chair next to Rod and worked the controls to prepare for takeoff. I was done talking for now, to Seth especially.

As the whir of the helicopter's propeller began to fill my ears, blocking out the sound of Rod on a headset informing those on Zeta Point of our current status, I propped my elbows on my knees and folded my hands. There was nothing I could do now; I had a feeling that if I jumped this time, I wouldn't be so lucky. That stunt last time was a once in a lifetime, skin-saving miracle.

All I could do was wait and see what happens. There was a chance that someone had picked up the phone, heard the gist of my situation, and got the others, but it was impossible to know for certain. Did they even know where Zeta Point was? There was no way of knowing until something either happens or doesn't happen. It was miles off the coast of Japan; I wasn't even sure if they could even see it from the coast of the mainland.

Either way, it seemed my chances of them coming to my rescue were about a million to one. I'd probably have to save my own tail somehow; the question was _how_. It wasn't like I could fly an aircraft on my own, let alone get to the hangar without being spotted. And even if I did get away and I got back to the Taylors', there wouldn't be anything stopping Seth from coming back and trying to kidnap me again.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, Seth and I would have to talk and come to some sort of ultimatum. And from my past experiences I knew that it wasn't often that he'd give any ear to my demands. I was growing older and stronger, with my own ideals and opinions, and Seth would have _none_ of that.

_But still..._ I pressed my forehead into my folded fists and punctured my bottom lip with my teeth. _I don't want to have to do this alone; I need the D-Team. I don't want to go back; not after how hard I worked to get away._ I squeezed my eyes shut and gulped down whatever feelings were trying to work their way up. I drew a single breath. _Max better have picked up that phone. Even he would've known exactly what was going on... Come on, guys. I need you..._

"Riley? Did you hear me?"

I lifted my head and upon looking to the cockpit, locked eyes with Rod. He was looking at me curiously, a little skeptical, and I realized I was totally unresponsive to whatever he'd been saying. I hadn't been listening; admittedly, I didn't even realize he'd been talking to me in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Even I could tell that my voice didn't sound very apologetic. "I'm just...spacey." Spacey couldn't have been further from my real state of mind, and I was sure he knew that too."What did you say?"

"It's not important. Never mind." The disappointment in his voice was blatant, and I instantly felt guilty for making him feel that way. He was trying to be the positive air that my brother wasn't, and I had made his efforts in vain. My first regret since waking up this morning, and I knew it definitely wouldn't be the last.

He tried again. "Laura can't wait to see you; she said she has a surprise for you. Can't say what, though; she's been secretive all week."

_All week?_ My mind jumped at the thought. _So they knew I was coming back for at least a week, which means Seth must've been intending my return for much longer than I thought then. He may have even planning it since I left... _I furrowed my brows._ But then what was he working on that took this long...?_

With a lag time that was incredibly unusual for such an ordinary, innocent conversation, I finally replied, my voice a little too flat, "I can't even imagine what she's got cooked up. Knowing Laura, there'll gonna be no possible way for me to prepare myself..."

The helicopter suddenly lurched from turbulence, and I peered out of the window next to me. We were well above the water, but I could still see the choppiness of the waves below. Looking out the front window, I saw Zeta Point growing increasingly larger before us. Between the lab, beach, and wooded landscape, I couldn't see any difference from how it was the day I'd left. But that was basically how it was here. Unchanging. Stagnant.

Rod was now relaying information received through his headset to Seth, who seemed to be barely listening at all. "It is eleven thirteen, and we're now cleared for landing. Winds are from the southeast, twenty-seven miles an hour. Mostly clear with little cloud cover."

He spoke cleanly and smoothly, clearly accustomed to such protocol. He was so serious, uncharacteristically serious, and it was just so weird to me. _Just how much has he grown since I've been gone?_

In a matter of about a dozen minutes, we landed on the launchpad, and the helicopter came to a gradual stop. The whir of the propeller slowed and became quiet as Seth and Rod climbed out, and with hesitation, I silently followed. When my feet stepped upon the firm ground, it got to me. Everything got to me. It all caught up and put me in a headlock and wouldn't let go.

I thought for sure I was going to cry, but I surprised myself with dry eyes. This was square one. Everything that I had fought and worked for, the freedom I'd wished and prayed for—suddenly, it was just all gone. And I had to stand here powerless as I was stripped of absolutely everything.

And with all of this, I also lost a piece of my mind.

"I don't understand you, Seth!" The way my voice ripped through my throat and how it hurt me as it shot out were new sensations. Never before had he heard my voice like that, which caused him to turn, and admittedly, I'd never heard it like that either. But I kept going, unwavered by the confusion I'd cast on myself, "I don't understand why you have to do this! Is this some complex, messed up conspiracy you're dragging me into?! Why can't you let me go?! Do you _enjoy_ watching me struggle for happiness like some little rat caught in a maze?!

"This is stupid, Seth—all of it! I hate this game you're making me play! Did Dr. Z make you _kidnap _me and bring me back to this godforsaken island?! Or is this your own little concoction?!" My words were practically amusing him; I could see it on his face. And that fact only made me angrier. "What is going on in your head that justifies this?! Japan was the only place where I've ever been happy—I had friends and a home and a stable, _normal_ life! That's what I've always wanted and dreamed of, Seth! What would Mom and Dad think of what you're doing right now?!"

His jaw tightened, and I knew I'd struck a nerve, at least with that last part. He took a step toward me, and momentarily, we only stared at each other, eyes locked. _What is that look in his eyes?_

A few more steps toward me, and he reached out and smacked me.

My eyes instantly began to water from the sting. I reached up and gingerly touched my cheek, my eyes still remaining on my brother's face. My mouth was firm, and I tightened my eyes rigidly, despite the urge to blink the pain away. I said nothing, waiting for him to justify himself for hitting me. He'd never done it before, so I knew something now was _different_.

"They would understand my reasons." His tone was surprisingly collected, holding neither coldness nor anger within its notes. "But don't make judgments of things you know nothing about, especially regarding people you don't even remember."

I stared hard at his back as he walked away to the lab. The emotion I had seen in his eyes was legitimate; it was the most I'd seen out of him in a very long time. He clearly had a scar over the memories I didn't really possess, but he was wrong in saying I didn't remember them. I could. I could remember their faces clearly—I could never forget a face, especially those of the ones I missed the very most. Seth just wanted to convince himself otherwise.

I could recall their faces, but no memories that contained them. I was too young then; too young to hurt then. Only years later could I recognize their fate and mourn the loss.

When I rose from my reverie, I met Rod's concerned yet confused eyes. The boy that had looked older to me in the helicopter now seemed younger again as he wore a facial expression seemingly under his years.

He furrowed his brows and frowned. I wasn't sure if he was trying to hide his utmost confusion or if he was pitying me. He didn't say anything aloud, but his eyes said plenty. I read clearly the most prominent of his silent words, and it was a question, _Are you okay?_

Reading that on his face reminded me of the pain I'd momentarily pushed to the back of my mind, but regardless of such pain, I dropped my hand back down to my side. At least _this_ pain would go away soon.

"I'm not okay," I answered him. I didn't look at him, only keeping my gaze on the lab ahead where my brother had disappeared. I wasn't sure what my next move was going to be, but a little time to figure out was something I could deal with. Plus some time to let the feelings between Seth and I to simmer a while before trying to approach him with some sort of deal would've probably been ideal.

I approached him, and together we began toward the lab. He still didn't say anything—I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't know what _to_ say—but out of the corner of my vision, I could clearly see him shooting the occasional glance over in my direction. He still had that look on his face.

The day was still young; plenty of time for me to think. Maybe I even still had a room to call mine to hold up in until I could come up with a decent plan. And maybe if I was even luckier, Helga wouldn't interrogate my ponderings and would just give me things to eat without any sort of inquiring. _But_, I decided, _I'll just think wishfully on the few important things. Like getting home. That's what matters most._

"I'm not okay..." I repeated quietly, more for my own benefit than his, but then added, "But I will be." I lengthened my stride, now walking with a purpose imprinted in my mind and with resolve renewed. "I will because _this isn't over._"


End file.
